ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Loses His Voice
Previous episode: Redecorating Next episode: Lucy Is Enceinte http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EthelFlapperCurtsy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DiamondRings.jpg Plot When Ricky gets a nasty throat virus before the opening of a new show at the Tropicana, Lucy and the Mertzes take advantage of Ricky's absence from the club to get in the act via the Flapper Follies of 1927/52. Repertoire: -"Sweet and Lovely" (Ricky and Old Flapper Showgirls) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/OldShowgirls.jpg -"Carolina in the Morning" (Fred and Ethel) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EthelAndFred.jpg -"5-Foot-2, Eyes of Blue" (Lucy and Old Flapper Showgirls) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FlapperLucy.jpg -"Charleston" (Ricky, Lucy, Fred, Ethel, Old Flapper Showgirls, and Mr. Chambers) http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Charleston.jpg Trivia *This was the last episode filmed before the cast started filming the pregnancy and "flashback" episodes. It was a good thing, too, because Lucy is noticeably pregnant in this episode. Note how they try to hide her growing "baby bulge" with the loose flapper dress that had the big bow. *Ironically, William Frawley was the first person to introduce "Carolina to the Morning" to the public back in the vaudeville days. *We never learn why Mr. Chambers is now head of the Tropicana, or why Mr. Littlefield is no longer around. *This is the first and last time we will ever see or hear of Mr. Chambers. *Mr. Chambers was played by Arthur Q. Bryan, who was none other than the voice of Elmer Fudd! *It would have been amazing to have gotten to see the Flapper Follies in color. LucyEddFan imagines Ethel's blue flapper dress as having been a pale cornflower blue, and Lucy's flapper dress as having been shimmery gold and metallic green, with a red bow. LucyEddFan desperately wanted Mattel to release a doll of Flapper Lucy, but alas, no such doll will ever exist. *The old flapper showgirls never are named, but we can imagine that they were called by the real names of the actresses who played them: Hazel Pierce (the one who cries, "I'm an angel!"), Gertrude Astor (the sophisticated one with feathers around her neck and a striped one-shoulder dress), Helen Dickson (the really old-looking one who comes onto the stage last), and Barbara Pepper (the heavy-set one). *One of the flubs on this episode's DVD makes a good point. Lucy supposedly won five rooms of furniture from the home show, but we only ever see two rooms worth of furniture. *This is one of the first times an episode makes a reference requiring continuity. You have to have seen "Redecorating" to understand the new furniture that is present. *We learn that Ethel broke her ankle the year before this episode took place. *The actor who played Mr. Chambers, Arthur Q. Bryan, was the original voice of Elmer Fudd. *Ricky's sore throat was very colorful, like the Carlsbad Caverns. Quotes﻿ *Ricky: I think I'm getting the streptococky! *Lucy: Does Fred always act like a child when he gets sick? Ethel: You mean Babysnooks? Oh, brother! *Fred: (to Lucy) Yeah, Ricky and I will carry old furniture downstairs for you. Ethel: Oh, Ricky isn't feeling well. Fred: Oh, he doesn't feel that bad, do you, Rick? Oh, come on! You're alright! Come on! Ricky: (in raspy Godfather-type voice) Well, if you insist, I'll take it down with you, Fred. Fred: Oh, never mind! I'll do it myself! Come on, Ethel! (imitates Ricky's Godfather voice) *Ricky: Here I am lying in a bed of pain, and you're making fun with me! *Lucy: throat is so colorful! It's like the Carlsbad Caverns! Ricky: Is it red? Lucy: Yeah, red, white, blue, pink, burnt orange! *Ricky: (struggling to sing while sick) Babalu-u-u! Babalu-u-u-u! Lucy: That's pretty Baba-lousy! *Lucy: Well, the doctor said, if he's gonna be in the show, he'd have to stay in bed a whole week and not talk. Ethel: Not talk at all? Lucy: Not a word. Ethel: Gee! Imagine not being able to talk for seven whole days! Fred: Why don't you hang around here? Maybe you can catch it! *Old Flapper Showgirl: I'm an angel! *Old Flappers: We'd like to have you meet a little bit of heaven, the Queen of all the Flappers, of 19... Barbara Pepper Flapper: ...27! Uh, '52!﻿ Category:BRITNEY SPEARS LEGENDARY FOR I LOVE LUCY JUSTIN MEDIMASS AKA MEDIAMASS